The Wonder Show
by AlyssFairie
Summary: A girl is forced to take part in the Wonder Show, more formally known as the Dark Woods Circus. Join her as she sets off to find a way to escape her imprisonment, her struggle to help the others escape with her, and her ongoing battle with trying to keep her sanity. Rated M just in case. Story contains violence, lewd language, gore, and maybe some romance along the way.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To the Show

Chapter 1: Welcome to The Show

**Hi, Alyss here! This is my first fanfic, and I'm not the best but meh. :P I've got a couple of things I gotta list off so you don't get confused while reading here.**

**1. MC means Main Character, she doesn't have a name, and for the life of me I suck at givin names. yaaay. Suggestions are appreciated. :3**

**2. The fanfic is based off of Dark Woods Circus, a vocaloid song. Vocaloid obviously does NOT belong to me, only Jack and MC do, and maybe some other OC's along the line.**

**3. I decided to make Kaito have a dog brain cus I can. I just didn't want the MC to get eaten alive on her first day by a hungry cannibal, yes?**

**Sorry for the ramble! Have fun reading, kitties! :D**

* * *

"Welcome to the circus I've made for you," the ringmaster extended his right hand and showed off the place " and you're the star attraction today. Ah~ sit down and relax, for it's almost time to start the show. Look towards the audiance."

He pointed towards the stands "Come on, make us laugh, even though they can't stand up to cheer. I"ll help them," he picks up what seems to be the severed head of one of the audience members and holds it up to the light.

"See? Come on, make us laugh!" a twisted smile sprawls across his face "Make it worth their money. Come on then, make us laugh." the MC struggles to stand "Hm? You can't stand up? Oh, that's because your strapped to the chair. We wouldn't want the star to get hurt now, would we? Haha, how comical, what a face! So contorted by terror. Lovely, just lovely!"

He places the severed head down, and walks over to the MC, he places a hand on her head, the MC flinched, fear filled her eyes "Come now, there's no need to be afraid, it's almost time, now let's get you prepared shall we?"

He removed his hand and unstraps the MC, pins her arms behind her back and leads her to the 'Main Attractions' dressing room, while opening the door, a putrid and ghastly aroma filled her lungs, the room was black, and the stench was unbearable and, leading her inside, he shut the door and covered her eyes, and turned on the lights, and upon uncovering her eyes... a horrifying sight was played out before her.

The walls were tainted blood red and the floor... internal organs and body parts littered it, and flesh that seemed to have been peeled off of different people and sown back together in the form of circus clothing was hanging off of clothes hangers in an open closet to the right. And there were... people here, moving and unmoving.

The moving people, whom she assumed are part of the Wonder Show, had normal circus clothing on them, multi-colored, bright, and colorful. It seemed as though the skin clothing was meant for the unmoving people. And their bodies... oh god, they had extra parts sown on to them... extra legs or arms... or even animal parts... one of them, as it seemed, had his brains get replaced by one of a canine, he growled as a drop of blood dripped from the ceiling and landed on his hand... and a pair of twins that were sown together, two heads on one body, were standing close by him. The unmoving ones had stings attached to them, like puppets. They sat on rickety old and moldy chairs, donned in their fleshy attire, strings connected to the ceiling by hooks, glazed over and dead eyes stared blankly at nothing. Some of them didn't even have eyes to begin with. Just empty sockets, and you can see into their empty skulls. The MC almost barfed.

The moving people noticed us, and their ringmaster didn't notice this but, they all looked at the MC for a couple of seconds, with guilt on their faces, they felt sorry for her. In the girls mind she though 'They feel sorry for me... and somehow... I wish they didn't'.

They noticed their ringmaster had entered the room, bringing with him a young girl, about a year or two younger than him. They know what they would do to her... the twins frowned, feeling guilty as they walked past them, quickly exiting along with the others, who wore the same expression.

They all knew that when the master brings in new flesh, he is not to be disturbed. The blue haired dog man whimpered for the girl, and as the blond twins closed the door, they took one last glimpse of the poor girl with the terrified face.

Her long brown hair cascaded about and golden eyes were wide with terror, obviously horrified. Then, the twins looked at their lurid master. His black hair cast a shadow over his cold blue eyes, a sadistic grin sprawled upon his face. From behind the twins, the dog man was nervously watching the girl and the master.

Even with a dogs brain, he was able to comprehend, that in this place, dying was far better than living through this hell... and if the master even had a shred of humanity in him, he would kill her.

As the circus folks left, she noticed something that struck her directly in the core, filling her every fiber with fear.

Directly in the center of the room was an operating table, rusted and bloodied from... ugh... use.

The ringmaster led the MC to the table, the MC was shaking her head,tears swelling up in her eyes, making noises of protest and wiggling around, trying to desperately break from his grasp, for she knew what was to come.

'Now, now there's no need to panic... don't you want to perform? After all, we must get you fitted into some new skin... well?"

She shook her head, she didn't want to die... or become one of his freak show stars.

The sight of those people... well, she felt pity towards them and not fear. For this man, he was worse than the devil himself.

She relaxed, realizing, that dying rather than living in this nightmare is what those poor people wish for, she closed her eyes and accepted the fact of death coming to take her from this hell.

* * *

**Now, I shall leave you all in suspense! NYAHAHAHAAA~ I'm a terrible person lol... I will probably put up Chapter 2 next Saturday, yes? Anyways, R&R, don't flame, troll, or hate. Be nice. Leave suggestions or something idk. :3 AWAAAY~ *jumps into the Tardis and disappears***

**-Alyss**


	2. Chapter 2: A Change in Plan

**Hi kits, here's chapter 2! :D yaaay! Sorry for being so late... :P stupid pc and internet problems and blah blah blah. Friggin gettin in the way of my anime and fanfics, uuurgh.**

**Anyways, lemme just read out the disclaimer list here so's I dun't get sued or somethin. *takes out peice of paper* Ahem, This fanfic is based on the vocaloid song dark woods circus, vocaloid obviously does NOT belong to me and neither does the song. The only characters here that do belong to me are the MC and the Ringmaster, and possibly more along the way. *balls up paper and throws it away* k den.**

**:D Have fun reading kitties!**

The girl was beginning to relax... and I for one, don't want that. Is she easily accepting her fate? No. I will not allow it. Killing her was my initial plan but... she's not even putting up a fight. Well. That's no fun.

Hmm... what to do...

I'll keep her alive.

Yes, that's perfect! As a matter of fact, she can assist me with the show! Luring people into our circus, to either die or be another freak of nature. The guilt of being a factor in their terrible outcome will linger in her mind. Burning and festering in her skull.

Such a fitting form of torture. But, I can't let anyone recognize her...

For the sake of keeping her to looking 'trustworthy' I guess I won't add anything to her body. But I will have to train her to not say anything she shouldn't and how to decipher which person in a crowd would be the easiest to target and how to lure them in successfully.

Mental training will be required as well, soon she'll be my mindless little puppet, dancing at the palm of my hand. I guess I'll have to settle with changing her hair and clothing.

Her training will begin soon. I'll have to go and prepare the room though... I'll leave her in the hands of the dog while I prepare.

She'll be a slave to this Wonder Show.

The twins were nervously waiting out in the main performance part of the tent, near the 'Main Attractions' room. They had already cleaned up the bloody stands and disposed of the severed heads. They were used to the chore of cleaning remains. They didn't mind the smell any more, after all, they've been here for years already. The thing they still hated the most though, was the waiting.

They waited for the ear splitting screams of pain, the sound of cracking bones, the maniacle laughter of their master. Honestly, they hoped that he would kill her, they even prayed, even though they gave up on god long ago.

The blue haired dog man stared at the corridor to the left, the one that led to that bloody room, waiting for the screams as well. Yet, for 9 long minutes, no screams can be heard. Only dead silence.

The twins were confused, and the dog man sniffed the air, checking to see if her scent remained.

They continued to wait.

He sat the girl on the table and looked her over, checking for any notable wounds that she might have acquired during the little struggle they had back when he kidnapped her near the outskirts of her town. Thankfully though, her skin was flawless. He made a mental note to make sure not to leave any marks on any notable places during her training and conditioning, as it would draw suspicion during the day acts.

The MC felt uncomfortable being stared at like prey. She shut her eyes and begged in her head to whoever would listen, to kill her now and get this nightmare over with. Yet, as time passed, her hope began to dwindle and fade.

Her mind began to wonder that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't going to kill her. That maybe he was going to let her live and keep her here as one of these poor souls. 'Oh god please don't let that be true! Please!'

The Ringmaster spoke in a low and cold tone, "Open your eyes, and listen to me closely."

The MC obeyed and slowly opened her eyes, looking up at him. "I will let you live -" she jumped off the table, a horrified expression on her face. She almost grabbed him by the collar, but instead, she crumbled to the ground and began to shed tears.

The Ringmaster watched silently, a grin on his face conveyed the fact that he was enjoying this outburst. The MC noticed this, and it set something off in her. Something moved in her mind and broke, and gave her a new feeling.

The MC clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palms and shook her head in an attempt to stop her tears from flowing. In her mind she shouted to herself that she should just grow a pair and deal with this, to stand her ground and beat this monster.

She decided to play the strong and defiant card. She got up from the ground and with a piercing gaze, she looked at him.

His smile of satisfaction turned into a slight frown at this sudden change in behaviour. Seeing how his mood changed added to the MC's bravado. Her anger replaced her fear, and she felt like lashing out at him... killing him, watching the last of his life fade in those damned eyes of his.

But she held back that urge, for she not only had now way of doing that at the moment, she had to free these suffering circus folks. The sadness that she saw in their eyes, the pain and hell they must have gone through. 'I can't leave them here' she thought in her mind.

Smiling and looking defiant, she spoke with a steady and determined voice.

"I won't give in."

The Ringmaster smiled a smile that said 'I accept you challenge'.

"Well then, shall we?" he spoke in a mocking tone, as if thinking he would ALWAYS have the upper hand no matter what.

'Soon...' she thought to herself, 'Im gonna wipe off that smug look on your face.'

He motioned his left arm towards the door and opened it. She walked out of that cursed, blood coated room, the ringmaster only a couple of steps behind her. She can feel his cold eyes burrowing into the back of her head, watching her with newfound interest.

'Her fear... is it gone?' he wondered in his mind. 'No, it's still there. She's just covering it up, putting on a strong front. I know she's crumbling inside. But... it's quite interesting, she's trying to reserve her sanity.' He smirked 'I'll break her facade.'

**Welp, I swear on Cuthulu I will update this whenever I can! :1 Hopefully my computer will be less of a d*** and work properly when that time comes. Anyways, R&R, don't flame, troll, or hate. Love y'alls, byyyeee~! X3 *jumps onto a chocobo and rides away into the sunset***

**- Alyss**


End file.
